


Confidant Corruption: Velvet Modifications

by Depraved_Davison



Series: Confidant Corruption [10]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Body Modification, Breeding, Creampie, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Growth, Huge Breasts, Impregnation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Magical Pregnancy, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depraved_Davison/pseuds/Depraved_Davison
Summary: Magician/Strength. With the final battle looming, Ren figures that giving Morgana a reason to fight for the future is essential. He's more than happy to manipulate Lavenza's mind and body to that end.





	Confidant Corruption: Velvet Modifications

(Note: I do not pretend to know anything on how the Velvet Room works canonically. I’m taking huge creative liberties for the sake of kinky depraved smut.)  
***

The Velvet Room had always been a strange place to Ren, a dreamy mystical place where he could strengthen the personas within him and interact with the master of the place Igor and his two wardens.

That is, until it was revealed that Igor wasn’t really Igor at all, and the twins were really one girl who was split. And that Ren’s friend Morgana was created by the real Igor to guide his group’s efforts towards its fate. The fate where is group of rebellious tricksters defy the god of control.

As far as Ren was concerned, there should only be one person who had that level of control over others.

Sitting in his cell, contemplating and digesting all the recent revelations as the others prepared to face Yaldabouth, Ren glanced deeper into the Velvet Room where Morgana and Lavenza were speaking with the newly revived Igor. After all this was said and done, what WOULD become of his friend Morgana? The creature was annoying at times but reliable and loyal, and deserved better than this.

Ren frowned. Morgana was created on a whim by Igor, and would probably be dismissed just as easily after all this was done and his ‘purpose’ fulfilled. Lavenza wasn’t much better in that regard, treating this situation so dispassionately and her and Morgana’s future so unimportant. That didn’t sit right by Ren, it outright infuriated him. Glaring at Igor, Ren considered the difference in power between them.

Yaldabouth had beaten Igor in terms of power. If Ren hoped to stand a chance against him, surely he’d need to overpower Igor too? Just to prove it would be possible to win.

And to give his friend motivation and purpose beyond the upcoming fight.

In the hidden cell he was alone in, Ren first used his personas power to Concentrate, hoping to boost his success at the next spell. Focusing as much as he could on Igor, Lavenza, and Morgana, Ren unleashed the strongest Brain Jack as he could.

Igor was in a weakened state, recovering from rematerializing. Lavenza was also not at her best, given she was just revived. The spell already worked on Morgana before.

To his pleasant surprise, all three denizens of the Velvet room fell under Ren’s control. He grinned.

“Hey, Igor. Question for you.” The Trickster grinned, feeling his will’s hold over the zone’s master. “After completing a complicated task, isn’t it right to allow a reward?”

Igor chuckled his sweet smooth laugh. “But of course. But you haven’t succeeded yet.”

“I wasn’t talking about me.” He grinned, glancing over at Morgana who tilted his oversized head in confusion. “You tasked Morgana here with guiding us to our fate, which he has. Surely he deserves something?”

“Ah, I see. Yes, Morgana, you have performed wonderfully.” Igor praised, Lavenza beaming in agreement.

“Aw, thanks Master!”

“Words are nice, but I was thinking of something more~” Ren purred, his control allowing his voice to lead the others through his perverse plans. “If you want him to perform even better against Yaldabouth, then won’t he need some reason to fight? Some reason to win?” Ren set his gaze on Lavenza, grinning a little lewdly. “A reason to protect the future?”

Igor chuckled again. “Given what we’ve seen of your journey, I assume you speak of a legacy? I’m sorry to say that your seed would not take inside Lavenza.”

“It is true, Trickster. Denizens of the Velvet room are different creatures entirely than those of man.” The girl clarified, completely nonplussed at the discussion of breeding her.

“I figured as much. But what about Morgana?” He wondered, turning to his friend with a smile. “He’s one of you too, right? Wouldn’t his sperm take?” The cat went wide-eyed at the possibility, having been left out of the fun all this time.

“What? Can I? Ah Ren you’re the BEST!” He exclaimed.

Lavenza looked a bit apprehensive. “That’s… um… I’m not sure that’s how it works…”

A warm chuckle made her turn to her master in confusion. “I have created Morgana. I have created Lavenza. I could make it so they are compatible.”

Ren’s lust surged, the idea of having a bit of fun before his final showdown pumping through his veins. Fun that could result in another female womb inseminated.

“What _else_ do you control about them?” He wondered idly, both he and Morgana growing excited at the possibilities.

“Oh, their wardrobe, appearances, bodies. They are my creations after all.” Igor clarified.

“Their wardrobes? Well then, I see no more reason for Lavenza to be clothed.” Ren decided, controlling her outfit through Igor. This was another level of power. It was exhilarating.

Instantly, the blue fabric adorning the girl vanished, leaving the porcelain-skinned denizen completely nude, and blushing.

“Tr-trickster!” She gasped. Every time he interacted with the twins, each time they shouted at him or teased him, Ren couldn’t help but imagine their petite forms conquered. The twins were gone, but now those perversions would fall on Lavenza’s petite shoulders.

“Aw come now Lavenza. After watching me all this time surely you’ve imagined the same thing happening to you?”

“… I do not have the hormones that drive humans to those desires.” She explained, shyly covering her chest and crotch. Ren immediately commanded her to uncover herself to display her body fully to the others in the room.

“Well, now you do.” He decided again, flooding her system with desire through Igor. The girl gasped again, going wide eyed as she experienced urges never before felt in her lithe body. A long low sigh escaped her lips as her lower regions dampened.

“She looks like a younger Lady Ann~” Morgana mused with open desire, his feline shaft growing hard and emerging. Apparently blondes were his thing, but Lavenza’s youthful appearance wasn’t doing it for Ren yet.

Ren and Igor chuckled.

“I know you see little need for such a thing for getting new servants, Igor, but should we not prepare Lavenza to bear Morgana’s offspring?” Ren grinned as he looked over the small curves the girl had.

“Mmh. Perhaps. Her current body is currently unsuited for it.” He agreed.

“Master?” She trembled, horny for the first time and baffled at what was happening to her. With a wave of Igor’s hand, Lavenza felt a strange sensation in her lower region, her decorative lady parts now becoming fully functional as her womb and ovaries formed. The feel of her body shifting and changing so much made her double over onto her hands and knees in agonizing pleasure. “”NNnnnggaahhh! Oh gods… Oh gods… Oh gods…” The petite girl trembled, overwhelming delight coursing through her veins.

“Ugh I can’t TAKE it anymore!” Morgana cried, pouncing on the girl and mounting her. As Lavenza tried to adjust to the new feel of having a reproductive system, the feline aimed his cockhead to her dripping hole and rammed his barbed shaft in swiftly, giving her something else new to feel.

“AAAAAHHHHHH!”

“Hmm… I often avoided having earthly carnal desires in my assistants before, but I admit the sight of one indulging is rather intriguing.” Igor mused as he watched Morgana start to pump his dick in and out of Lavenza’s hole at a quick pace. Ren watched on in amusement as well.

“It is pretty hot. Though I’ve never been into the whole Lolita thing. Her body needs more work.” Ren declared, giving Igor a grin. “You ever hear the term ‘birthing hips’?” Igor gave a nod and waved his hand, his servant gasping loudly as her body tingled with change.

Morgana was on cloud nine as he rammed the girl from behind, hands on her waist as he watched her hips slowly swelled. “Woah! Yeah! Now THIS is what I’m talking about!” He beamed with shining eyes and a toothy grin. His rutting increased in force, the Velvet Room attendant moaning out at the feel of her hips growing outwards and the pounding shaft pistoning in and out of her cunt. The cat delivered a lightharded smack against her new ass, which bubbled out slightly with the expansion.

“My… my body…. So good… feels so intensely good…” Lavenza panted, her eyes glazed over, her face contorted with lust. She had felt pain, yes, but never pleasure close to this. Morgana was lasting an impressive while despite the frantic mating, Ren wondered if it was due what he was. Ren approached the two copulating denizens and lifted Lavenza up, tilting her back so she was riding Morgana. She instantly started to move, a harder pace but slower as Morgana bucked upwards to meet her ride.

“Almost ready I think. Igor? If she’s going to be nursing, then we should give her the biggest, milkiest tits we can, right?”

Igor chuckled, made to agree to Ren’s leading questions. “Of course.” With another wave of his hands, Lavenza’s breasts began to grow, jiggling and bouncing as Ren made her fuck Morgana. The nearly non-existent mounds became slowly larger, and larger, until they stopped at around a proportional C cup for the tiny female.

“Bigger. Make them leak.” Ren commanded in a growl, high on power and eager to turn Lavenza into a lewd fuckpuppet.

Igor complied, another way starting another round of expansion in the servant’s chest. The girl herself was wide eyed and jaw-slacked during the process, the sensation of her flesh expanding, swelling, changing, growing was too much for her mind to bear. Her tunnel orgasmed on the feline’s dick as she moaned throughout the process. Ren roughly grabbed her hair and sank her face onto his own cock, making the broken creature to suck on him as she came.

With her tits rivalling the size of volleyballs now, her engorged pink nipples, stone hard, began to seep out thick white nectar. Ren grinned in approval. “That should suffice to feed the child.” Igor hummed, also delighting in this unusual interesting display in front of him.  Ren raise and eyebrow as he humped his stiffness in and out of Lavenza’s sucking lips.

“Child? Singular? Oh Igor, I think the Velvet Room got rather used to having twins in attendance, don’t you?” He pushed. This was just too good to not to go crazy as he reached down with his other hand to molest the huge lactating tits swaying with Lavenza’s movements.

“How silly of me, you are correct.”

Lavenza gave another scream of pleasure, muffled by cock, as her uterus had another ovulation trigger, a sister egg travelling down the opposite fallopian tube awaiting Morgana’s seed. Her nipples sprayed out her lactation slightly through random pores on the eraser-sized nubs. Ren nearly came right there, knowing he could force the girl to carry a _litter_ if he so chose. As it stood twins would make the petite creature’s stomach distend so wonderfully large and full, in an amazing match to her new huge chest.

“Nnngh… Yes… perfect… Morgana… She’s ready for it… she’s gonna get pregnant with your kids. How does that feel? Knowing her womb will take your seed?” The trickster boasted.

“MMmmmmmrreeeoooowwww So good! We GOTTA beat Yaldaboath! I can’t let my kids grow up without me! In a world he controls!” The feline answered, fully motivated now and pounding his shaft up into the girl’s gushing core, two orgasms worth of juices lubricating the barbed rod as it slammed upwards.

“Yeah… We can’t let that happen… We’re gonna win… we have to… breed her, Morgana… Breed Lavenza and make her bear your young!” Ren growled, his own climax rapidly approaching from the rush of lust and control he had over the room.

“Mmmh… Mmmhh… Mmmmmmhhhhrrrroooooowwww~!” Morgana’s oversized head tilted back, the creature pushing his hips as much as he could into Lavenza’s depths, unleashing his load. Ren himself couldn’t hold back either, thick ropes of whitehot cum pouring down the girls throat as she strained not to gag. The two males grunted, growled, and moaned as their pleasure coursed through them, both panting hard after expending the contents of their balls.

“Hahh…. Hhhaaahhh…. Haaahh… mmmh yes…” The Trickster grinned, slipping his cock out of Lavenza’s lips, the girl’s eyes empty as her body buzzed with post orgasmic bliss. Morgana was nearly unconscious on his back as Ren gently laid the girl down next to him, grabbing a pillow to elevate her hips to help keep the seeping white fluid from escaping too much.

“Ha ha ha! Well done! Most amusing!” Igor congratulated, clapping his hands. “I always enjoy a good show, whatever it may be. It seems my assistant’s ovum are being assaulted right now. It won’t be long until it takes.”

Nodding, Ren gave an approving chuckle as he watched the droplets of dairy dribble lazily out of the girl’s heavy new tits. “I suppose she can be allowed to redress once she comes to. With modifications of course.” Her new top would be little more than a sportsbra, a size too small to have the globes spilling out and a tease of areola at the edges, and a too short skirt with absolutely nothing covering her underneath. She would remain barefoot. Ren took great pleasure at picturing that.

Morgana’s eyes were swirling cartoonishly when Ren gave him a light smack to make him come to. “Get up, Morgana. It’s time to take out a god.” In that moment, Ren felt invincible. He could do anything.

***  
Note: Apologies to anyone who enjoys the Lolita body type, but I love my women extremely busty and wide hipped. I figured the mystical nature of the Velvet Room could cater to my tastes as I used Lavenza to fulfill my dreams. This obviously is the most shameless power fantasy chapter so far, hope it wasn’t too weird. I’m of course open to any criticisms or feedback. The finale’s gonna take some work since there’s going to be a LOT going on, hope to see you there!


End file.
